bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Felice Dea Perpetua
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30786 |no = 1375 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Compresa tra i Divini Dieci del regno degli dei. È conosciuta come la dea della benevolenza che stimava e aiutava gli umani e possedeva numerosi seguaci. Rispettata soprattutto dalle donne, molte di esse, di talento, si riunivano attorno a lei. Tuttavia, la sua morte arrivò proprio dalle mani della ragazza che ella preferiva. La morte di una dea per mano di un umano ebbe un grande eco in tutto il reame, e si dice che fu la causa indiretta della battaglia tra dei e umani. |summon =Non avrei mai immaginato di camminare di nuovo tra gli umani. Ti presterei volentieri la mia forza. |fusion = Mi concederai la forza? Quando penso al costo di tutto ciò, soffro. Non c’era altro modo...? |evolution = |hp_base = 5029 |atk_base = 1932 |def_base = 1759 |rec_base = 1706 |hp_lord = 7171 |atk_lord = 2615 |def_lord = 2383 |rec_lord = 2304 |hp_anima = 8063 |rec_anima = 2066 |atk_breaker = 2853 |def_breaker = 2145 |atk_guardian = 2375 |def_guardian = 2621 |rec_guardian = 2182 |hp_oracle = 7111 |def_oracle = 2270 |rec_oracle = 2661 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 36 |ls = Luce di Eirene |lsdescription = +35% a tutti i parametri, aumenta l'efficacia CB - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 40% boost to BC efficacy, 3~6 BC fill when attacked |bb = Voto divino |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, grande aumento barra BB x 3 turni e i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 6 BC fill each turn, 3~5 BC fill when attacked |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Salvataggio |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, enorme aumento barra BB x 3 turni e i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni e i danni da Scintilla aumentano leggermente la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 7 BC fill each turn, 3~5 BC fill when attacked, 1~2 BC fill on Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Meditazione |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni, enorme aumento della barra BB e ATT BB per 3 turni e aggiunge effetti di Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC fill each turn, 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical, 100% more Spark damage on Spark vulnerability, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Favore infinito |esitem = |esdescription = Leggero aumento di ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |esnote = 30% boost |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 30787 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Felice 7 }}